Frankensteinian Monster Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Frankenstein's monster. Variation of Artificial Physiology and Undead Physiology. Also Called *Artificial Human Mimicry/Physiology *Corpse Doll Mimicry/Physiology *Flesh Golem Mimicry/Physiology (Dungeons and Dragons) *Frankenmonster Mimicry/Physiology *Frankensteinian Monster Mimicry *Patchwork Being/Monster Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Frankensteinian monster, a being created from (possibly several) corpses of dead people, or sometimes animals. As they are formed from dead beings, they lack most of the weaknesses of living beings, including need for sustenance or rest, pain, etc. Due to the fact that most such monsters are animated by electrical impulses, they are naturally resistant to electrical attacks and some may possess other electricity related abilities as well. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Defunct Physiology *Disease Immunity *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Pain Suppression Variations *Anatomical Liberation **Body Part Substitution **Body Part Swapping **Head Liberation *Animal Imitation or Animal Morphing if animals were used. *Chimerism if animals were used. *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Electric Life *Electrical Healing *Electrical Immunity *Electrical Resurrection *Electrically Enhanced Condition *Electricity Absorption *Electricity Resistance *Unnatural Size *Weaponized Body Associations *Artificial Life Creation *Artificial Physiology *Bionic Physiology *Chimera Physiology *Electricity Generation *Golem Physiology *Undead Physiology Limitations *User may have a relative amount of intelligence depending on the condition of the brain. *May be slower than other beings due to massive size and weight. *May require electric energy in order to live/stay awake. *May possess an instinctive/reflexive fear of fire. *May be subject to rot or necrosis due to the components most commonly coming from dead tissue. Known Users See Also: Frankensteins Monster. Gallery Adam_Buffyverse.jpg|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is created from the body parts of several deceased humans and demons. Coldstone.JPG|Coldstone (Gargoyles) was created from the corpses of three deceased gargoyles. Sally_Nightmare.jpg|Sally (Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) Sparky.jpg|Sparky (Frankenweenie) Infantata American Horror Story Murder House.gif|Infantata (American Horror Story: Murder House) is a being created from the pieced-together remains of Thaddeus, the son of Charles and Nora Montgomery. madaraki-sisters.png|Madaraki Sisters (Franken Fran) Frankenstein.jpg|Frankenstein (DC Comics) File:Ben_10_Transylian_Frankenstrike.png|Frankenstrike (Ben 10) Profile_art_-_Frankie_Stein.jpg|Frankie Stein (Monster High) Monster f.jpg|Frankenstein's Monster (Marvel Comics) Frankencastle.PNG|After being brutally murdered by Daken, the Punisher (Marvel Comics) was resurrected as "Frankencastle" by the Legion of Monsters. Wretch_ManPig.jpg|The Manpigs (Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs) are monstrous creatures made through experimentation, using pig and human flesh kept alive with Compound X and sowing them together. Black_berserker-1-.png|Frankenstein's Monster (Fate/Apocrypha) Franken_H.png|Franken (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Cluster_Gems_Steven_Universe.png|Cluster Gems (Steven Universe) are the result of forcibly bonding gem shards together, creating horrific monsters from the fragments of once whole gems. Olaric.jpg|Olaric (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) is a former guardian of the dagger. Some time after his death, he was reanimated as a giant, soul-containing Flesh Golem once Helga had recklessly attempted to retrieve the dagger. Sanda vs. Gaira.jpg|Sanda and Gaira (War of the Gargantuas) are Frankenstein spawns that regenerated from cells when the original Frankenstein died. Cave Heavy.png|Cave Heavy (TF2 Freak) was once an ordinary RED Heavy who was killed by a BLU Vagineer spilling a barrel of toxic waste on him. Not long afterwards, he became a Flesh Golem. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers